Jonah Clemence
Description The beautiful Queen of the Red Army has sworn his unbreakable loyalty to Lancelot. He adores his younger brother Luka, but often finds those feelings rebuked. Confident and a perfectionist, his likes and dislikes are clearly defined. He is voiced by Hanae Natsuki. Appearance Jonah has a pale complexion. His eyes are a distinguishable amber colour, with a mole under his right eye. He has noticeably tousled hair in the shade of silver and is noted to be extremely beautiful. At one point, it is described by Alice as light jade. Personality Jonah is described as outrageously domineering, demanding, and needy. He is also very proud and honest to a fault. If he makes a promise, he vows to keep his word. Jonah feels eternally grateful to Lancelot and his loyalty to him is fierce. Walkthrough Part 1 Ignore him and sit. (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Walk over to Jonah. (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Stay standing. (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 2 "I'll try my best." "No problem." "It'll be hard." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Intimacy Check Need 100+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Jonah-colored Coral Eyes Part 3 "You figure it out!" "Because I'm mad." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "They're always red." His Side Story Not on the Same Page Requires 3 "Keys to His Heart". Part 4 "You're proud." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "That's very different." "Sounds impressive." Avatar Challenge Premium: Mint Green & Pink Blouse (300 Magic Crystals) Normal: Pink Rose Flared Skirt (3000 Lin/ 15 Magic Crystals) Part 5 "So, you're free?" "The rules don't apply?" "What must be done?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Letter: Date Review Part 6 "Touch Jonah's arm." "Link arms with Jonah." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Think it over." Part 7 "He could teach Jonah--" "Unlike a certain someone." "Jonah on the other hand--" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Intimacy Check Need 2500+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Fall In Love Scented Perfume Part 8 "Looks good!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Like it?" "What's the verdict?" Part 9 "I can't say." "I'll still apologize." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I do." His Side Story Requires 3 "Keys to His Heart", available after completing 2 endings. Part 10 "Say what you mean." "Why so happy?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "You're easy to please." Avatar Challenge Premium: Pink Ash Pigtails (400 Magic Crystals) Normal: Medium-length Brown Hair (4500 Lin / 150 Magic Crystals) Part 11 "I can't." "That's not nice." "Don't say that." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Letter: Next Time Part 12 "Okay, show me." "I wasn't asking." "You're like a kid." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Intimacy Check Need 4000+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Antique Hand-mirror Part 13 "You can't pretend--" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Tell me." "Wasn't it painful?" His Side Story No Hugging, No Kissing Requires 3 "Keys to His Heart". Part 14 "I'm not calm." "Thanks to you, Jonah." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I am a bit nervous." Part 15 "I guess I can stay." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I'm not in the mood--" "You want me to stay?" Avatar Challenge Premium: Elegant Coral Hat & Heels Set (500 Magic Crystals) Normal: Fancy Beige Hat & Shoes Set (6000 Lin / 250 Magic Crystals) Part 16 "I don't want to." "I'm not upset." "Why are you mad?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Letter: On My Honor as the Queen of Hearts Part 17 "Yes!" "But--" "Nod." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Intimacy Check Need 7500+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Jonah's Pet, Pine Part 18 "This is my fault." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I'll go alone from here." "You should go back--" Part 19 "No problem." "I'm fine." "I can." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) His Side Story Read 2 Endings to unlock, requires 3 "Keys to His Heart". Part 20 "Poor thing." "If I had been there--" "Bullying's the worst." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Avatar Challenge Premium: Pastel Dress (600 Magic Crystals) Normal: Frilly Coral Dress ( 8500 Lin/ 350 Magic Crystals) Part 21 "I'm going." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "You didn't say--" "You can't mean to go alone!" His Side Story Not Loved Requires 3 "Key to His Heart". Part 22 Run over. Grab Lancelot. Stay back. (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Intimacy Check Need 14000+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Macaron Tower Part 23 "You never know--" "Don't be so skeptical." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "You act like a child--" Letter: Goodbye Letter Part 24 "That's not like you." "That the real reason?" "Yeah, okay." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 25 "Let's retreat for now." "Don't be reckless." "Don't give up!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Avatar Challenge Premium: Macaron-colored Gown Set ( 900 Magic Crystals) Normal: Butterfly-themed Gown Set (22000 Lin/ 500 Magic Crystals) Part 26 "I love you, too." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Don't startle me--" "I love you more." Part 27 Romantic Ending Dramatic Ending "You're embarrassing me." "Okay." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I'll look at you later." Ending Bonus: His Casual Clothes His Side Story I'll Never Tell Requires 3 "Key to His Heart" Letter: Read When You Awaken Trivia * His image color is salmon pink. * Jonah has a pet hamster named "Pineapple". * Jonah's favorite food is mille-feuille with strawberries. * Jonah has a sweet tooth and loves eating dessert. However, he dislikes brightly colored candy because they look unnatural. * His is extremely popular with his soldiers and even has a fan club. * His room has a salmon pink motif with a tower of macarons. * Out of all the Red Army Officers, Jonah gets along with Edgar the least. He finds him strange and unsettling. * It was noted that he went to the same school as Harr, Lancelot, and Sirius. * According to an Event Story, Jonah's hatred towards Sirius started when they were schoolmates and continues to this day. * He has a beauty mark just like his brother, except it's on the opposite cheek. Category:Characters